


Mile High Distraction (Roman Reigns/OC)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hook-Up, Mile High Club, NSFW, Penis Size, Size Kink, Smut, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Piper is flying to Las Vegas from Florida when she spots a gorgeous man who looks troubled? Being her helpful self, she offers a listening ear, but smut becomes the distraction to his problems.





	Mile High Distraction (Roman Reigns/OC)

Piper took a seat across from the dark hair, tanned skinned man without a second thought. He looked up and sorrowful gray eyes looked at her for a second before he nodded. He looked so sad as he stared through the plane window.

“I’m sorry but you’re breaking my heart,” Piper spoke up.

“Excuse me?” he asked.

She thought her body was going to spontaneously combust with the shivers brought on by his voice, but she managed to calm herself before explaining.

“I don’t think I have ever seen a human alive as beautiful as you are, and yet you exude grief as if you’re looking upon a tragedy,” she said carefully.

A smirk appeared for a second before he shook his head and let out a humorless chuckle.

“It doesn’t matter,” he said.

Piper cocked her head to the side and bit her lip as their eyes held fast. She wasn’t lying when she said she had never seen anyone else as beautiful as he was. He was very obviously tall, broad, looked muscular, but that was only part of the appeal. He had dark tan skin, long black hair pulled into a ponytail, a trimmed black goatee, piercing gray eyes, strong mix between Roman and Greek nose, and almost pouty lips. She would probably spend money just to stare at his beauty.

“Why are you still staring?” he asked roughly.

“I was serious; You are magnificent,” Piper replied, “But still so sad. Is there any way I could possibly help? I’m a good listener I’ve been told.”

He let out a sigh and scrubbed a hand over his face before offering a small smile.

“Thank you, but no thank you. I just need to make it through this flight,” he said.

“We’ve still got three hours,” she pointed out, allowing a small smirk to come to her face.

“You’re not going to leave me alone, are you?”

“Nope! It’s a crime not to see a smile on your handsome face, dear sir,” she said easily as she leaned back, playfully flirting.

There is was. A bigger smile came across his lips until pearly whites were showing and he had smile crinkles by his eyes.

“Much better. You don’t look so much like a Greek God statue now,” she teased.

“Greek God huh?” he asked, copying her motions to lean back in his seat.

She finally got a good look over his body and had to bite her lip. He was definitely tall, maybe a foot taller than her, and as he rolled up his sleeves, she saw just how muscular he was. His forearms looked completely rock solid, and he had a tribal tattoo on his right one that seemed to disappear up his sleeve.

“What kind of tattoo is that?” she questioned.

“Samoan,” he replied.

Her eyes lit up at that.

“My step-mother was Samoan, beautiful culture,” Piper explained, then asked, “Okay, so, what’s in Vegas for you?”

That took the smile off but he didn’t look closed off like he had before.

“My brother, technically best friend, lives there,” he explained, “What about you?”

She grinned and said, “Casinos and the Bellagio.”

“Really? You’re not going alone, right?” he asked.

Putting on an offended front, she said snappily, “Are you insinuating I can’t handle myself sir? I don’t even know your name yet and you’re already insulting me.”

Gorgeous blue-gray eyes widened in shock before he raised his hands in a calming manner.

“No, not at all! I’m sorry if-”

“Calm down handsome, I was teasing,” she finally cut him off with a giggle, feeling like he had floundered enough, “I know it looks strange that little old me is going alone, but I am. It was a tradition every year for me and my grandfather but he passed this last year,” she looked down as emotions flooded up but forced them down, “So it’s just me now.”

A large, warm hand on hers brought her attention back onto him and out of her depressing thoughts. He had a melancholic smile on and it made some of her spunk return. She had come over to make him feel better, not make him listen to her pity party.

“I think it’s great you’re continuing your tradition. It’s a way of keeping memories alive,” he said, “And by the way, my name is Joseph.”

“Piper,” she said, turning her hand over and gripping his in an awkward handshake.

The corners of his mouth tilted up farther.

“Beautiful name for a beautiful woman,” he murmured.

She was a little shocked at that and it caused heat to rise into her cheeks. It wasn’t very often she was in a presence of someone so attractive and they said she was beautiful.

“Thank you kindly Joseph,” she finally said, offering a wide smile.

He nodded before his face turned more serious.

“I’m leaving my wife- ex-wife- because our divorce was finalized last night,” Joseph explained.

No wonder he looked so down. That was enough to ruin anyone’s week. Feeling like she needed to help, she squeezed his hand that was still in hers and offered a little smile.

“Her loss. I don’t know the situation obviously, but she has lost a very kind, very attractive man so honestly I feel almost worse for her,” she said, voice taking on a teasing tone at the end.

Joseph snickered and squeezed back before causing shudders up her spine as he ran his thumb over her knuckles.

“It really is her loss. She was cheating on me because I worked too often.”

Blinking in shock, Piper narrowed her eyes in disbelief.

“Did I just hear that right? She cheated because you worked too much?! Wow. Okay, I won’t bash but that is just- I can’t even fathom that,” Piper muttered.

“This has been bugging me, but, you really don’t know who I am?” he asked suddenly.

Brows furrowing in confusion, she looked over him more carefully. He struck some sort of familiar chord in her brain but not enough to signify anything.

“You look familiar but no, I can’t say that I know who you are,” she replied.

That brought a huge smile to his face.

“Really?”

“Yep, who are you then Joseph?” she asked.

He took out his phone which meant he had to let go of her hand and she wanted to whine childishly until she remembered she didn’t actually know him. Controlling her emotions, she waited until he handed the cell over. It was a Wikipedia page about someone named Roman Reigns.

“Roman Reigns,” she muttered, “Oh the wrestler, yeah, I’ve heard of him.”

Piper then scrolled on and was floored when she saw a picture of the man across from her, but in a black tactical vest with his long hair down and wet, and his skin obviously sweaty. She looked up with wide eyes to find him grinning.

“Holy shit. You? You’re Roman Reigns?! Wow! I’m sorry! I feel like such an idiot coming over here and chatting you up. I should-”

“Don’t be like that. We were doing just fine. I’m just surprised. I know I shouldn’t be, but I forget not all people are wrestling fans,” Joseph said, taking his phone back.

“I mean, I was, until I had to spend ten hours a day working. I used to watch the Dudleys, Edge, Christian, Gangrel, Shawn Michaels and Triple H as DX, and Undertaker and Kane as the Brothers of Destruction. Oh man, those were the days,” she said grinning, “But Sting was probably my all time favorite, until Jeff Hardy came along.”

“You have good taste,” he replied.

“Mm-hmm, my grandma and I used watched WWF, well WWE now I suppose, ECW, TNA, all of them.”

“You should catch up on it. There’s a site called the WWE network. It’s like ten dollars a month but you can go through all the episodes from when you choose, catch up and start watching again,” he said.

She lifted an eyebrow as she smirked.

“What, trying to get another fan there Roman, don’t you have enough?” she asked with a giggle.

He grimaced and said, “It’s in between actually. I have a lot of fans, don’t get me wrong, but there are also a lot of haters that think I got here by my family’s name instead of hard work.”

Now she was confused.

“Family name? I don’t remember an other Reigns in the past.”

“No, my dad was Sika of the Wild Samoans, and the Rock is my cousin, so apparently that is why I get anywhere in the company,” he said with an eye roll.

“That’s ridiculous. Some people just can’t stand to see others succeed. Jealousy is a harsh thing,” Piper said, shaking her head.

“It is,” he agreed softly.

She bit her lip as his eyes looked over her and almost questioned him, but he put out his hand.

“Yes?” she questioned, taking the offered limb.

Instantly she was pulled into the set directly next to him.

“I want your outsiders, yet insiders, opinion.”

Piper felt giddiness and a mixture of other emotions as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close as he brought up some WWE app. After some maneuvering through the site, he pulled up a match between him and someone called Dean Ambrose. She had to admit, the other man was incredibly gorgeous as well, but in a different way.

“Damn, I lost you, didn’t I?”

“What? The bell hasn’t even rang yet, you guys are still talking,” she replied, looking up in confusion.

Her breath caught as she scented his cologne and saw how close his face was to hers, close enough to make out some of the greenish flecks in his eyes and random little freckles on his cheeks.

“You got heart eyes the moment you saw Dean,” he said with a smirk.

Blushing slightly, she admitted, “He’s incredibly attractive, but that doesn’t take away from you.”

“Oh so I still got a chance?”

“You had a chance the moment I saw you,” she muttered, grinning, “You gotta damn well know the effect you have on women, wrestling fans or not.”

Piper swallowed nervously as he leaned in. While she was a confident woman, but even she was floundering in the presence of this gorgeous man.

“Really?”

“Really,” she whispered, eyes flitting between his eyes and lips.

She had some school girl wish that he would kiss her, but now knowing his presence and popularity in the world, she knew that was a slim chance. He had his pick of many women and she was so very average compared to some of the women who could throw themselves at him. Still, she wished like she never had, and decided to be up front with him.

“So Mr. Joseph, just going to throw this out. We can continue to sit here and I’ll pretend like I’m not dying to kiss you and have you touch me, if you’re not interested. Or we could sneak back to the restrooms like a bunch of delinquents, if you are interested, and maybe get your mind off everything for a bit,” she murmured, searching his eyes nervously.

His eyes flashed dangerously and she swallowed thickly, leaning away.

“Okay, I think I understand. Shall we start watching?” she asked, looking away back down to his phone with burning cheeks.

Sudden lips upon her ear had her seizing up in shock.

“You go first,” he whispered huskily.

She instantly became jello and had to take a few deep breaths, giving him a curious glance to question if he was sure. He gave a small nod but the intensity in his eyes didn’t diminish one bit. In fact, it grew when she stood up and he looked down her body with a predatory smirk. Heart thumping loudly, she made her way down the generous aisle and towards the lavatories. She was thankful as soon as she stepped into the bathroom that they were in a first class area, as the bathroom was larger and even had a small counter which she could probably fit on. Blushing at her thoughts, she quickly took a look in the mirror. Piper frantically combed down her auburn hair, taking out any knots, and wiped off the small smudge of dark pink gloss under her lip, glad she hadn’t worn any other makeup because it probably would have been a mess by the time she was done. She took all the time she possibly could, looking over every aspect of her thick form dressed in the purple tanktop and curvy jeans to make sure she wouldn’t look bad. She almost started to wonder if she was being tricked until she heard a knock on the door.

“Piper?” Joseph’s low voice came through.

Panicking slightly, she scrambled to open the door, but once she saw his smirk, a sort of calmness came over her. He had come, so he wasn’t screwing with her. As he shut the door and flicked the lock shut, she bit her lip and leaned against the counter, marveling at him. He was a giant. Well, maybe not in the literal sense, but since she was only five foot one, he was to her. He turned and it was like gravity worked with them. They stepped forward together and he leaned down as she reached up. One of her hands found silky locks in the pony tail while the other gripped his toned shoulder; his hands took hold of her waist and pulled her firmly against him. The feeling flooding her body as their lips met was beyond indescribable. She parted her lips right away when she felt his tongue touch them, eagerly accepting the wet muscle with her own. His fingers tightened in their grip before he drew back.

“I hate that we have such little time,” he murmured before darting down to her neck, “There is so much I want to do to you.”

“Ah, oh God. Trust me Joseph, I feel the- the same,” she breathed in amazement as his teeth took hold of her neck, her eyes fluttering shut.

He nudged her head and she obligingly let it drop aside, exposing every bit of her neck to him. Her own moan caught her off-guard as he sucked hard on her flesh and she jumped slightly, but his hands steadied her as he led her back to the little ledge. Without hesitation, she released him to grip at the counter and hopped up, grabbing him once on and pulling him between her legs. It actually brought her to a taller height. Becoming bolder in her touches, she hooked her hand around the back of his neck and brought him back down to her neck. Joseph chuckled and she grinned as she used her other hand to reach under his shirt.

“Feeling a little braver?” he asked gently.

“A little,” she replied, “You are quite the intimidating man though, you know?”

That caused a deeper chuckle.

“Yeah, considering I’m, what, a foot taller and probably twice your weight, I can understand that.”

“Not just that,” Piper explained, moving her fingers slowly up the broad expanse of muscles in disbelief, “Your eyes are alarming, in a good way. It’s like you could see through anything you wanted. You’d make a good detective, one of those people that interview the bad guys? They’d be tripping over themselves to tell you the truth. You’re frightening, but so alluring.”

Her breath caught in her throat as his fingers started trailing up her back. When did he even move under her shirt?

“Shirt off,” Joseph commanded gently as he drew up the fabric.

“But we-”

“We’ve got enough time for this. I’m not going to half ass this just because of a time limit. Besides, there are two other bathrooms, and only a handful of other people in the first class. We have time,” he explained as he pulled back.

Butterflies stormed her stomach as she nodded and helped tug her shirt off, leaving her blushing in a black bra with purple ribbons and her jeans. Her face darkened even more as he licked his lips. He started to lean down, but she smirked and put up her hand.

“Uh-uh, shirt off there Mister.”

He grinned and she watched with rapt attention as he pulled the clothing off and dropped it on the sink. Licking her lips, she made grabby hands.

“Over here now,” she ordered cheekily.

“Gladly,” he rumbled.

Suddenly his mouth was on her cleavage, nipping and sucking as he lowered himself so his chest was level with her crotch.

Her breath came in fast and harsh as he worked on the bra snap to get it undone then pulled it off easily. His hands quickly came up to take it’s place and she hissed at the drastic warmth of his skin. Gray eyes darted up as she worked on his pony tail elastic.

“I gotta see your hair down,” she explained.

Her fingers stumbled in their actions as he squeezed at her breasts.

“Do whatever you want baby girl,” Joseph said before pinching hard on her left nipple.

A low moan left her mouth as his lips took hold of her right one and her core clenched in delight. His mouth was magic, with warm lips, a broad tongue, and perfect use of teeth.

“O-Ooh my god,” she whimpered quietly.

Finally she managed to get the elastic out and marveled as his long hair came down, surrounding his face like a dark halo.

“Holy fuck you are so gorgeous,” Piper whispered, staring at him in astonishment.

A hard bite to one nipple and a squeeze on the other had her back arching, eyes shutting, and her hand clutching his locks as he kept applying the pressure. Squirming, she bit her lip hard, trying to hold in the desperate moans trying to come out. Finally he let up and started kissing up her chest to her neck and then ear.

“I wish I could hear you moaning and screaming loudly for me, but seeing that look on your face is just enough,” he whispered.

“Oh believe me, I can imagine screaming for hours for you,” she murmured in return before pushing on his chest.

He scooted back and she hopped off the ledge, eagerly feeling up his chest and looking over his form. She went to work, starting her kissing on the edge of the tattoo on his pectoral muscles down his torso, before dropping to her knees. A part of her brain questioned how sanitary it was, but she figured her jeans would give her a barrier, plus it was first class. Kicking herself out of her thoughts, she worked his pants open quickly and tugged them down, causing him to release a deep breath. She let out her own moan of shock as she saw the outline of his dick in his boxer shorts. Looking up, she raised an eyebrow and giggled almost hysterically.

“Seriously?! Are you fuckin’ human?” she asked, earning a grin in return.

“What makes you ask that?” he questioned coyly.

“Oh, maybe just the fact that your cock is probably the length of my elbow to my wrist?!” she hissed.

“You’re tiny, that’s why,” he argued.

She shook her head and hooked her fingers in his shorts, pulling them down to reveal the huge erection. She was in awe for a moment before closing her eyes and reopening them.

“Hell,” she muttered.

Piper gave up trying to imagine how he would feel in her and took hold of his hot flesh. He groaned and she saw his hands clench by his hips. Realizing his was restraining himself, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her head before leaning in and taking his swollen head in her mouth.

“Fuck Piper,” he gasped.

His hips snapped up on reflex and she steeled herself against the gagging threatening to begin as he slid in as far as he could possibly go. She usually could deep throat but with the thickness of his cock, she would never be able to. Piper absentmindedly hoped he wouldn’t be disappointed but once she took up a sucking rhythm on his cock, he was moaning and gripping her hair hard. Her mouth was filled with a salty but sweet flavor and she found herself starting to moan as he thrust into her movements

“That feels so good baby girl,” he rumbled, “But I want you up here.”

That was her only warning before he tugged on her hair. She gasped and quickly rose to her feet by holding onto his insanely muscular thighs. Was there a part on this man that wasn’t huge and perfect? She caught the smirk on his face when she finished gawking at his dick.

“Look, I’m sorry, but it’s fucking huge,” she muttered, embarrassed by her lack of control, “You’re huge in general but I was not expecting that.”

“Always makes a man feel good to hear that,” he teased.

“Oh, I would be glad to stroke your ego any time,” she joked back.

Out of nowhere, he pulled her into a passionate kiss, tongues battling as he pulled her close. She jumped slightly as she felt his fingers working her button and zipper down. Cool air greeted her legs as he broke their kiss and pulled down her jeans and undies. She stepped out of the clothing, holding his shoulders for support, and her breath shuddered as she felt his breath suddenly fan over her damp mound.

“Up,” he ordered lowly.

She quickly lifted herself back onto the counter and instantly he pushed her thighs apart with one hand, and hooked her hip to pull her down with the other. Once she was leaned back against the wall and her legs were wide open, her eyes shut in awe as his tongue delved between her lips.

“O-oo-oooh my god,” she brokenly moaned.

Joseph’s arms hooked around her thighs and held her close as she jolted from his tongue sliding over her sensitive nub. It felt good. She could barely control herself as he started working her clit with the flat of his tongue, broad strokes making her wiggle and twitch. Grinding her palms into the counter, she braced herself as well as she could against the onslaught of sensations assaulting her body. Suddenly he switched up and the point of his tongue traced along her clit in short strokes and she almost slammed her thighs against his head in reaction.

“Stop, oh god, just please fuck me,” she whimpered, “Please, please, please!”

The coil in her belly was tight beyond belief and she couldn’t wait any longer to feel his dick in her pussy. He pulled away and she barely took notice that he was searching his pants, then heard the tearing of foil. Once he stood, she caught his eyes through her aroused haze and reached up. She caught his neck as he leaned in and brought him into a kiss, reveling as she felt his thick cock head pushing between her lips.

“J-Just not too hard okay?” Piper whispered, “It’s been a couple months.”

“Got it,” he said.

She shuddered at how low and husky his voice was. It made her want to hear it again, but moaning instead of talking. True to his word, he was gentle pushing in, but it still stung. It didn’t help that he was bigger than any previous lover.

“Oh damn,” he moaned softly.

Her nails bit into his back as he kept pushing in deeper, feeling as if he was never ending, until finally it almost hurt and she patted him.

“Too much?” he asked.

“Just- uh, just gotta work me up to all of it I guess,” she said with a small laugh as he drew back.

Their eyes met and instantly he thrust back in, erupting her into pleasure beyond her imagination. Words were absent from her thoughts and all she could manage to voice were moans. His fingers dug into her thighs as he spread her legs farther apart. She felt like her insides would collapse as he drew out until he shoved back in. Since she couldn’t wrap her legs around him with how they were, she clung to his shoulders as his thrusts grew into a slow paced rhythm that had her quaking.

“You’re so damn tight,” he groaned.

“I-”

Her own moan cut her off as he suddenly thrust in more aggressively, making her instantly realize just how close she already was. Clawing at his back, she pulled him closer and bit his ear gently, earning a low moan.

“More, please,” she begged.

No sooner than she had spoke, unbelievable bliss shattered through her body as he slammed in deeper.

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck!” Piper cried out, “I’m so close, don’t stop.”

“Fuck, already?” he gasped out, disbelief clear in his tone.

“Yes, yes. Fucking fuck. Ooooh my god.”

“Cum for me then Piper,” he growled.

“Fuck Joe, gonna cum!” she whimpered, eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

As if spurred on, his body worked faster, fucking her harder and deeper until she almost screamed, his lips only silencing the sound. Tears filled her eyes as ecstasy flooded her being. Trembling, she pulled him closer and shoved his hands off, wrapping her legs around his waist, riding out the pleasure coursing through her body. When they parted for breath, small moans and whimpers left her lips at the wonderful ache in her pussy. Even beyond that, she couldn’t deny the fact that he was building her up again quickly. Unsure if she could even cum a second time, she focused on squeezing her pussy tighter on his dick. He groaned and his head dropped to her neck, giving her the chance to snake her fingers into his silky hair.

“I’m so fucking full, god, feels so good,” she whined incoherently as that spark started burning brightly again.

Working her hips against his, she gasped as he pulled into a faster speed. Every thrust hit her sweet spot, every moan of his set her nerves on fire, until she was unconsciously tugging on his hair.

“I- I-”

“Cum for me baby girl,” he cut her off breathlessly, biting her neck.

Head falling back, she rutted up onto his cock furiously until her climax hit again; And again he silenced her with a kiss, but this time he was moaning along. She tangled her fingers against his scalp and shoved her tongue into his mouth, wanting him to cum along with her, feeling slightly bad that she had cum twice already. His hands suddenly gripped hard enough to leave bruises on her hips and she felt his pace falter before his cock went impossibly deep, somehow shoving her over the edge once more with a painful tinge to the pleasure. Once he stopped, she let herself fully breathe, taking in the scent of his cologne and sweat and their sex in the air.

“Holy hell,” she muttered.

“That was incredible,” he agreed, pressing a kiss to her neck.

His hands ran up and down her legs, soothing some of the ache present there.

“I guess we should get dressed and go back out there?” she said questioningly.

He nodded and pulled away, making her flinch and groan at the sensation of being empty again.

Smirking, he said, “Sorry.”

“Mm-hmm, right,” she teased.

Piper hopped of the ledge and squealed, grabbing onto him as her legs about gave out.

“Whoa there baby girl, are you okay?”

“Yeah, just, uh, weak legs,” she explained, releasing him to grab at her clothes.

Once they were dressed, she bit her lip as she wondered just how this would work.

“You wanna go first?” she offered, “If there’s questions from anyone nosy, my story is that I was ill and you were helping me.”

Joseph chuckled and said, “Sounds good.”

He slid out and she locked the door again, fixing her hair and putting on a disgruntled face. Once she felt an appropriate amount of time had passed, she walked out, holding her stomach. Thankfully no one looked her way or made any comments. She made it to where Joseph was sitting and saw he was typing on his phone. Feeling a bit awkward, she decided she should just go back to her original seat, figuring that he wouldn’t want to be bothered by the woman he just randomly fucked. She grabbed up her purse and offered him a sweet smile before turning around, just to be grabbed by the wrist.

“I still have a match to show you Piper, sit your butt back down,” he ordered.

Startled, but pleased not to be just brushed off, she took the seat next to him again and watched in delight as he and Dean Ambrose bumped fists before the match started. Safe to say, she was shocked the man in the ring was the same man she was sitting next to.

“You’re incredible,” she said as he speared Dean.

“You think so?”

“Yeah, I mean, Dean is too. He seems to just kind of throw himself around and not care about his own health, but you look like you always have a plan and you are so powerful. You also look really good in the vest,” she admitted, smirking.

“Keep talking like that and we’ll go back for another round before we land,” he growled into her ear.

Biting her lip, she patted his thigh and left her hand there, enjoying the feel of his muscle beneath her fingers.

“I wouldn’t complain,” she murmured, catching the grin on his lips before she went back to watching the show.


End file.
